


Who's Your Hero Now?

by azzyBOI



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, literally everyone asides from amami saihara and maybe kaede is just mentioned a bit, oh and momota, slight nsfw bc mr mastermind here has a Fear Kink (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzyBOI/pseuds/azzyBOI
Summary: i dont consider myself the weakest link but the cards are dealtthe game is felt in the heat of the momentthe ice will melt and we both will drown





	Who's Your Hero Now?

All your life, all you've known is fear.  
Even when he gripped your hand tightly, telling you everything was going to be alright.  
We were going to get out of here without anyone dying.   
Together.  
You wanted to tell him that there was no way out without death, but you bit back your words.

For once, someone was right (...somewhat).  
Here you two were, together, hand in hand.  
The survivors of the Killing School Life.  
The survivors of the 52nd season of Danganronpa.  
Yes, you were upset it had to end so early, but...  
You had him.

The fear of everything crumbling down had never left…  
You were right, eventually.

You two were both again chosen for the 53rd season.  
One, the mastermind, the other, clueless to even what his own talent was.   
When he met you, for what seemed like the first time, you knew he might have only felt a vague sense of what their earlier love felt like, if anything.  
But you, the only one of the 16 with their memory intact, still felt that burning love. You wanted to claim his as your own again, you wanted to have your way with him, this time.   
You were the one in control, no one else.  
Though, you'd be lying if you said you weren't afraid.

You figured out Akamatsu's plan easily.You weren't supposed to, you knew that. You were just overseeing the killings and making sure nothing went wrong, you knew next to nothing of the plot. That wasn’t your job in this season.  
But this was your chance.  
You knew you had to stop him from figuring you out. He didn't know you this time. He would immediately tell the others if he found out.  
That wasn't part of your plan.

You were afraid of this, but you were certain this would come.   
This possibility.   
This was a killing game, after all. If you weren't ready to get your hands dirty, you would certainly become a victim.

The last thing Amami heard were your cries as you swung the same shot put ball that Akamatsu failed to kill him with, bashing his head in.  
He collapsed immediately, tears still running down your face as you looked down at the blood on your hands.

Honestly, you could only laugh.  
Though...if you had told your past self that you would be killing your own boyfriend in a futile attempt to cover yourself up...out of pure fear and paranoia, you would have believed it wholeheartedly.  
It was such a you thing to do.

Akamatsu passed everything to you.  
She really believed that she had killed Amami, and was ready to take the punishment for it. She want you to make everyone believe she did it.  
You wanted to laugh, honestly.   
She signed up, saying she had no faith in humanity, and here she was.  
You bit your tongue.

Suddenly the collar clasped around her neck, and the last look she got from you wasn't a fearful one, but only one of irritation and disgust.  
You knew she registered it before the metal door slammed behind her, as her expression twisted even further into despair.

Akamatsu was dead.  
...finally. She was getting annoying.  
Everyone around you gave you space, seeming to believe your depressed facade.

(You discarded your hat in another attempt to prove your and Akamatsu’s relationship. It wasn’t entirely needed, but you thought it added a nice touch).

That man…  
He was trying to befriend you.  
To help you feel better after Akamatsu’s death.  
In any other situation, you would have immediately ignored him, but-  
Oh, he was calling you over.  
Calling you by your given name, no less.  
He kept yelling, and you sighed.   
You’d have to go along with this.  
God, you hoped he died soon so you could get this relationship over with.

Hoshi died next, swirling in a pool of blood, glass, and water. Finally receiving his wish to die. Toujo went out with a blood curdling scream and a loud CRACK as she hit the ground. Her exit was undignified, jarring from her earlier appearance.  
(Harukawa was outed as the Super High School Level Assassin, and of course Momota gravitated towards her, dragging her along to training along with you. God, someone kill one of them already!)  
Yonaga’s death was accidental, messy and bloody. Chabashira’s death happened shortly after, albeit more neater. Shinguuji’s execution was messier still and repulsing; a fitting end for someone like him.  
Iruma was found dead in the real world, and suggesting from the error Monotaro found, you hoped this would finally be the last trial, as the culprit didn’t even remember they were the culprit.   
(Unfortunately, he was found out, and you had to go through Momota’s embarrassing and depressing scene of him coughing up blood in front of the group.)  
(And next up-)

You knew the instant after you broke into the hangar and saw the bloodied hydraulic press, it was Ouma's blood.  
He was too easy to figure out.   
He had been claiming he had been the mastermind for the past few days, of course it was him.  
You instantly knew he and Momota were trying to draw you out. For the fun, you know?  
But you weren't going to cave in that easily. You weren't finished with this group yet.  
You let out a sigh of relief.  
(Harukawa stared at you oddly as she passed by.)  
Finally, the next two most annoying ones were going to die next.

The trial ended sooner than expected.  
You were all going to purposefully vote for Ouma, when he jumped out of the Exisal.  
(You personally didn’t listen to his speech until he spoke to you, as you didn’t care much for it and found the whole thing hard to understand, but honestly, there wasn’t much about Momota you could understand anyway.)  
God, you were practically delighted that the two wouldn’t be around anymore, but...  
For some reason, your heart twisted at the fact that soon the smile on his face would be gone forever.  
And it was all because of this game.  
You shook your head, resisting the urge to slap yourself. The man heading off to you execution was fake. The real one wanted to kill everyone for fame.  
Even if you did love him, there was no going back.   
There's no going back, you repeated to yourself, as you watch Momota go off to his execution with that stupid expression still plastered on his face.

That night you tore up everything in sight.  
Shredded pieces of blankets lied on the floor, as did chunks from pillows and clothes. Everything was out of order; utter chaos.  
You knew it didn't matter, though.  
The end was soon, you felt it.  
Too bad...you weren't quite ready to finish.

Monokuma announced an investigation period, just to get prepared for the last trial. It was almost your time.

Fear pounded in your chest, making your body shake uncontrollably.   
You tried to ignore it.  
You wonder how you still knew the feeling.  
It seems like you've been through everything at this point; how could you even feel at this point?  
Everything was too much.

Your body shook nervously as you entered the elevator.  
You heard reassuring words and a pat on the back from the others, trying to comfort you. They would help you find out about the mastermind. We would all get out, together. We would end this despairing killing game.  
You held back a laugh.

You were being blamed.  
You almost cowered, still defending yourself.   
(Of course, an act.)  
You wondered if they would slip up at some point. But they never stopped, their voices never faltered.  
You blurted out your last resort, “I swear I...I’m your friend, wh-why would I...why would I ever betray you?”  
At that, their expressions collectively sunk.  
“Mnehh...anyone here could betray us…”  
“But Saihara is the only one with evidence against him”  
“B-but he’s been helping us all this time, surely he can’t-”  
“...  
Hey Saihara.  
You’re hiding something, aren’t you?”

The assassin kept lashing out at you. She took every foothold she could get, and you noticeably crumbled, and that only fueled her accusations.  
You fell silent after awhile, your body shaking.  
“Saihara-kun?”  
You hugged both arms to your chest.  
Why were you this afraid? Over something like this? You were like this the whole time, why would you be breaking now?  
You've been though this before, you could do it again.  
“Saihara-kun! A-are you alright?!”  
Alright?  
Alright?  
You could only laugh at the thought.  
And you did.  
It started as a low chuckle, but quickly growing into full blown cackling, clutching at your chest.  
Wow, you finally broke. After all of this? You were disappointed in yourself.  
But witnessing the other's expressions contort into terror was...exciting.  
“You really think of asking me that now of all times?” you wheezed as your hands covered your hot cheeks.

“Well, you all did splendidly! You found me out!”

The assassin was angry.  
The witch was frightened.  
The cosplayer was upset.  
That robot went spouting about hope.   
Honestly, you could only laugh! If he only knew...

You’re entire body was trembling in fear at this point. Your plan was fucked from the start.  
And you were completely aware of that fact now.  
But like you would show that?

The fear was...so exhilarating...to the point where you almost began squealing. But of course you held your tongue (That would be...embarrassing, to say the least.)  
Kiibo seemed to have convinced them.  
And himself, it seemed.  
He was going to destroy the school.  
...  
Oh god.

Horror flashed through you once again.  
You panted heavily.

Your knees buckled, your elbows hitting the podium as you fell.  
They looked down at you in disgust and despair, but slight relief.  
They were finally going to leave.  
Or was it because someone like him was going to die?  
Surely they couldn't have detached themselves from Saihara that they've known for the past few weeks.  
They couldn’t have…?

All thoughts of your actions flew from your head, and you stood up, nearly crying.  
“N-no! This can’t happen!” you yelled, “Th-th-this can’t end! I won’t let it!”  
Your body only shook harder as you stared up to Monokuma with wide eyes, knowing full well there was someone behind the controls.  
“Whoops, sorry Saihara-kun! But the season is already over!” Monokuma laughed, “Aaand you killed your own boyfriend, remember? You have to abide by the rules of the game!”  
You didn’t tune in to the shocked expressions about the word “boyfriend” (you never cared to mention that fact during the trial), fixating on the cackling white and black bear.  
Of course they were enjoying this. They haven’t had quite a rebellious mastermind in quite awhile. The majority, you recalled, either survived, or were executed beforehand. There were very few that made it to your position.  
And you blanked out.  
You could feel your body bolt to the elevator, but it slammed shut inches away from you outstretched hand. You jerked back, nearly stumbling over backwards.  
“You know, Saihara-kun, if you don’t execute yourself,” Monokuma began speaking eerily, “We’ll just have to do it for you!”   
Your blood pounded in your ears.   
You couldn’t run anymore. Your body had completely frozen in place from the sudden shock of Monokuma’s statement.

And the same metal collar that had clasped over Akamatsu’s neck just weeks earlier clasped over yours.

And thus, your death ended the 53rd season of Danganronpa.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept forgetting to post this I'm so sorry I finished this so many months ago  
> the song in the summary is dream eater by separations btw


End file.
